


bad and unwholesome do not read

by shalashaska



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Like seriously just shut up, Liquid won't stop screaming at all times, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalashaska/pseuds/shalashaska
Summary: this fic is just rubbish and it is 3am and I shat this out and I dunno if it's good but................ there's a big robot in it!!!!!!!!!!!! metal gear is good. it gay





	bad and unwholesome do not read

“Maybe you could… keep it down some?”

He immediately regretted even asking when the blond’s head whipped around to face him, his lip upturned in frustration.

“Hal, you DO know who’s in charge here, right?” He whined, shifting his hips a little out of almost pure spite.

“I know, I know… It’s just a bit embarrassing.”

“Oh, grow a pair.”

He turned a brighter shade of crimson than before, and elected to grab hold of Eli’s hips again, squeezing the front of his pelvic bone and watching him tremble under the touch and sigh. Maybe the noise was better than hearing him complain.

He started to move again, pulling halfway out and pushing all the way back in again. Upon hearing yet another breathy moan he stopped for a moment, trying to listen out for any signs that they had been overheard.

Liquid scratched his nails against the control panel in desperation.

“Ugh… please just fuck me already. This teasing is gonna kill me!”

“I don’t need you to tell me twice.”

“Well maybe if you- Ah!”

He interrupted this complaint with a slap to the outer side of his boss’ thigh. If the shit-eating grin that followed was any indication, then that had been a good move.

Resuming his movements, he started at a pace that made light slapping sounds with the contact of his hipbones with Eli’s ass-cheeks. There was no point in starting out slow, supposedly. The enthusiastic gasps leaving him were no longer Hal’s problem. It may have been unspoken, but this was all on Liquid now. After all, this was what he wanted. If someone heard him screaming from inside the cockpit and decided to open it up, then Hal wasn’t going to be the one explaining this.

Several knobs and dials rattled under the Commander’s weight as he was nudged forward and backward with each thrust, and suddenly they were both very appreciative of the sturdy design of this panel that Hal had personally overseen.

“Emmeri-Hal! Fuck!”

He seemed to be enjoying himself, so Hal focused on enjoying himself too. It wasn’t difficult with his dick buried in such a devilishly beautiful man – this guy was the kind of person he was scared to even talk to in high school, but would flood his mind on sleepless and hormone-fuelled nights. He was a wet-dream maybe, but there was no way he was real.

Even if he wasn’t real, he was fucking loud. Hal didn’t hate it – he had watched enough hentai to outweigh his successes in life. However, at least 6 guards were currently stationed in this hangar. Even with the cockpit firmly shut, sound could easily escape. Hell, if the thing were switched on then this noise would easily fill the whole building via the built-in speaker. Liquid had insisted in putting the damn thing in.

Despite his nerves, his libido wasn’t compromised. Maybe he wasn’t that much better than the man who was currently screaming for release without much regard for dignity. Hell, he’d even go as far as to say it was kind of hot. He was going to Hell.

“Fuck. Hal. I’m gonna- I’m gonna-”

The words that did escape his otherwise gaping and drooling mouth were barely understandable.

“Uh, yeh… um. Me too.”


End file.
